Lithium secondary batteries have grown in their importance and use as medium and large sized power supply units of electric vehicles, hybrid-type vehicles, mass power storage devices and the like, and power supply units of mobile devices. Recently, current density and voltage increases of batteries have been continuously pursued through the development of electrode active materials in a lithium secondary battery field, and overall performance enhancement of materials used has been required reflecting such performance enhancement. Securing a property of cycle capacity retention according to capacity and voltage increases in such lithium secondary batteries is one of the properties essentially required for battery performance enhancement. Stabilization of an electrode active material, which is one method of securing such a property, is largely related to capacity retention, and stabilization of an anode active material including a transition metal may perform an important role in retaining cycles, and is considered to be directly related to capacity retention under a high voltage and high temperature condition. Development of various materials for improving various performances such as capacity, a lifespan and a high temperature property of lithium secondary batteries have been required.